The demand for high-speed communication is ever increasing. Video on demand, high definition television, and video conferencing are some of the examples of applications that drive the demand for high-speed communication systems.
Increasing adoption of cloud computing by businesses further intensifies the need for the communication system to expand its bandwidth capacity. This demand pushes for a greater adoption for optical fiber networks not only for longer distance applications, but also for other applications that are traditionally performed by copper-based communication networks.
In an optical fiber network, a semiconductor light source is utilized to deliver optical signals over an optical fiber. While using the semiconductor light source provides a clear cost and operational efficiency advantage as compared to other light sources, some challenges may remain—in particular in the thermal management of the semiconductor light source